


Say Something

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [6]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Song inspire, give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by A Great Big World - Say Something
Series: Song Inspired [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 4





	Say Something

_ ** Say something, I’m giving up on you ** _

_ ** I’ll be the one, if you want me to ** _

_ ** Anywhere, I would’ve followed you ** _

_ ** Say something, I’m giving up on you ** _

As much as I want to keep on following you, I am tired. I am tired of being hung like that without proper answers. All I want is an answer, and yes or a no. But all she got is a maybe. She wants to give up, but every time she tried, the other gave her hope. And there she is, back to square one.

Dami loved Sua, since the beginning, she laid her eyes on her. But Sua, played her around like what she always did with the other.  _ ‘I am not looking for commitment’ _ Sua said. And so, their relationship stays a question mark. 

_ ** And I am feeling so small ** _

_ ** It was over my head ** _

_ ** I know nothing at all ** _

Dami was always there when Sua is having a problem. She always stay beside her when Sua is sad. She will be coming over in an instant when Sua called her. But when Dami is the one feeling sad, feeling down, and in need of someone, Sua is nowhere to be found.

_ ** And I stumble and fall ** _

_ ** I’m still learning to love ** _

_ ** Just starting to crawl ** _

Dami’s friends always told her to let go, not to hold onto Sua anymore. She will be the one getting hurt in the end. She knows that she will end up getting hurt, but she can’t let her go. She loved her. 

_ ** Say something, I’m giving up on you ** _

_ ** I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you ** _

_ ** Anywhere, I would’ve followed you ** _

_ ** Say something, I’m giving up on you ** _

That day, when she went to buy some groceries, she saw Sua, kissing with this one girl. She will be lying if she is not hurt. Who won’t? Out of any other girls out there, it has to be Siyeon, her own cousin. 

There she stood, staring at the two of them. And there she decides, that she will say goodbye for real this time. 

_ ** And I swallow my pride ** _

_ ** You’re the one that I love ** _

_ ** And I’m saying goodbye ** _

“Sua… You do know that I love you, but you know what. I am giving up. I am tired to be the one that keeps on chasing you. And I am tired to be played around. With this, I am saying goodbye.”

_ *Read* _

_ _

_ ** Say something, I’m giving up on you ** _

_ ** And I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you ** _

_ ** And anywhere, I would have followed you ** _

_ ** Oh, oh, say something, I’m giving up on you ** _

A week has passed since Dami sent that message. Read. That’s all. No replies, no calls. What does she expect anyway? But she still wants answers. An okay is also fine. 

_ ** Say something, I’m giving up on you ** _

_ ** Say something ** _

And so, ‘till the end, there are still no answers. And she as always left hanging without answers.


End file.
